Take Me Home
by jacobn
Summary: A weekend that changed everything for Will and Mackenzie. An unfortunate event takes place, leaving Mackenzie in Will's care for the weekend.


**I'm not going to lie... I got this idea from a Bones fanfic I read a long time ago. I tried to give it my own spin on it and with Will and Mac. I've been struggling with my other stories, so I thought I'd start posting this - this will only be 3-4 chapters long (very short). **

**As always - I love hearing what you guys think. 3 **

FRIDAY

Will had just settled in for the night. He had enjoyed a wonderful dinner with Nina. When she agreed to come home with him, he was happy that he wasn't forced to spend the rest of the evening alone. Lately he missed having someone in the loft with him. He found excuses to have the staff stop by.

He didn't plan on having sex with Nina. He wasn't interested in that. And he knew that he should be, after dating for 6 months, he should be chomping at the bit to get her into bed.

Instead he was just hoping for some company. He had no problem sharing his bed with her; that would just mean he'd have company in the morning.

He was finally settling in next to her. Falling asleep with someone next to you can be a difficult task when you've been sleeping alone for so long. Will noticed immediately that Mackenzie was a much better snuggler that Nina, which is why it was taking him longer to fall asleep. Or it could be that he missed hearing Mackenzie's voice over the phone during their nightly chats.

He closed his eyes for a second an then he heard, what he thought sounded like someone knocking on his door. And then silence. He thought he may have imagined it. So he closed his eyes and begged for sleep.

But there was the knocking again. He pulled himself away from Nina, which was all too easy, and headed towards the door. He flipped on the light in the living room and let his eyes adjust for a moment.

He wasn't prepared for what was on the other side of the door. Especially as this hour.

"What's wrong?"

"I had no where else to go." She replied. It was a lie. She could have gone to a number of places.

"Mac," he whispered, reaching for her hand that was trembling. "What happened?"

She just looked at him. She tried to formulate a sentence that could describe what happened, what she just experienced. She became instantly frustrated with herself and started to cry.

"Hey, come here," he pulled her into the living room. The light was a bit brighter than the hallway light and he got a better look at her.

She was shivering in her wet clothes, hair was tangled and matted to her face in a wet, chunky manner. Her blouse was dirty and torn and she held her sweater closed over the front of her with her now crossed arms. Her skirt was twisted and her shoes her missing. Will noticed she still had her handbag, but even that seemed disheveled hanging loosely over her shoulder.

"Mac," he placed his hands on her shoulders gently trying to get her attention. "What happened?"

"I- um, I don't know." She cried. She tried to fall into him, hug him, hold on to him. But instead he was pulling off her bag, and then her sweater.

"Where were you?"

"With Sloan."

"Where did you guys go, Mac?"

"We went to the theatre," she started getting even more panicky. "Then dinner."

"Okay, okay." Will stilled her hands. "What happened to your shirt?"

Mackenzie looked down at it as if she hadn't seen the damage before. It was ripped open and the majority of the buttons gone. Dirt and some red stains decorated the front.

"Will?" She whimpered, trying to move closer to him.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He pulled her into the guest bathroom. He sat her on the toilet while he rummaged through the closet for a towel.

"Something happened." Mackenzie stated.

"I know. Do you remember what happened?" He asked a he wrapped a towel around her. She nodded her head.

He sat on the edge of the tub, directly in front of her. Her hands shaking in her lap, she studied them. He reached over, covered them with his own.

"Talk to me," he replied quietly. "Did someone hurt you?"

She kept her head down, nodding slightly.

"Who? What did they do?" He was forcing her head up to look at him.

"I don't know."

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He was pulling the towel off of her now.

"I need to lay down, my head hurts." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Are you bleeding?" His hands pried her hands off her shirt.

"Yeah," her head fell forward, suddenly to heavy for her to hold up.

"Hey- okay," he put his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She begged as more tears fell.

"Let's get you to the hospital first, okay?"

"No," she gripped him tighter. "Please don't take me there."

"Mac, you've been hurt and you can't even tell me how or where."

"Please Billy?"

"You are going. Then you can come back here and stay with me all weekend if you want too."

"Promise?"

"Have I ever broken promises to you?" He questioned seriously as he pulled her off of him.

She whimpered as they were separated. He led her out to the living room and put one of his jackets around her. He called Lonny and explained that he needed a car right away.

He pulled her close to him as they he's out if his apartment and headed down to where Lonny was waiting. Will noticed how clingy she had become and it alarmed him that she couldn't explain to him what happened.

He left her in the hands of the nurse at the ER station. Will text Nina and told her that he had a family emergency. He hoped that she would be gone before he returned home with Mackenzie.

The hospital was too quiet for Will. Pacing seemed to help pass the minutes until a doctor appeared in the waiting room.

"Mr. McAvoy?"

"Hey," Will walked over to him.

"You're here with Mackenzie..." The doctor looked over his paperwork.

"Yes."

"Good." He placed his clipboard under his arm. "Mackenzie has several cuts and bruises, including a minor concussion. It's nothing to be alarmed of, but she will need to be watched over for the next 72 hours with a lot of rest."

"She said she doesn't know what happened to her,"

"We did find traces of GHB in her system. Not enough to cause a complete blackout, but it is enough to make it easy for someone to rape her."

"Rape?"

"There is signs of forced entry. But no semen was found in her system. I believe that her attacker may have been scared and left before he was able to finish."

"She's okay?" Will asked, almost a whisper.

"She is okay. She's extremely shaken up. She barely let us do anything to help her."

"She would do that."

"I want to get antibiotics and more fluids in her system. She is refusing both. I can only release her to family, I can send home antibiotics with them."

"I'm here only family in the states."

"Okay, let me get that medication for you." He wrote something down quickly. "C'mon this way," the doctor gestured onwards her room.

"Mackenzie," the doctor announced as he entered the room. "You've got a visitor." He smiled.

Mackenzie was curled up on her side facing away from the door. She rolled over and gave a small smile when she saw who it was.

"She's been slightly sedated for the pain. It'll wear out in a few hours." The doctor noted

"Billy," her eyes glasses over and she tried to hold it together.

"I was telling Will that you have a minor concussion, which means that you can sleep as long as you are woken up every 60 to 90 minutes. I want you to rest, Mackenzie. If you can avoid work for a while, avoid strenuous activities such as exercise and other physical movements. Will has your pain meds." The doctor handed over a bottle with pills in it. "If conditions worsen or the pain gets to be higher than a 5 or a 6 you need to tell us right away."

"Okay." She replied in a small voice.

"Mackenzie," he set the clipboard down and walked closer to her bed. "You need to realize that your body was drugged and you were abused pretty badly. The pain meds will wear out in a few hours and you'll be feeling it all again. Talk to Will, tell him what hurts and where and how badly. I also am going to refer you to a therapist who can help you with the emotional trauma of this evening."

"Trauma?" Mackenzie questioned.

"She doesn't know?" Will practically shouted.

"She knows. She's told the cops everything in detail. She's blocking it out now, ignoring what happened."

They were all quiet for a few minutes until a pager went off. The doctor grabbed his notes, scribbled on the papers.

"You'll call if you need anything." He stated as he was out the door.

"You wanna go home?" Will asked softly.

"Please." She started to get out of the bed. Will grabbed her hands to help steady her.

He noticed how fragile she was; so small and tiny, still shaking and unsure of her surroundings. He saw the puncture make from when they probably tried to draw blood. And he recalled her fear of doctors, needles, nurses and the hospital as a whole. Suddenly he needed to protect her, he felt the need to make sure nothing ever hurt her again or upset her enough to cause tears or stress. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. It took her a moment, but she relaxed and pulled on his jacket to bring her even closer to him.

He carried her back out to the car and got her settled in the back seat. He walked around to the other side to climb in himself when Lonny met him at the door.

"Nina is gone,"

"She left?"

"I took care of it." Lonny said simply. "She deserves an explanation though."

"Thank you, I will take care of it."

"Where are we headed?" Lonny opened the door for Will.

"Home." He replied sliding in next to Mackenzie. She laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes.


End file.
